olympics11fandomcom-20200213-history
Ussain Bolt
Usain Bolt is 6’9″ tall (or 1.95 meters), according to his official site… Bolt’s 9.72 in the 100 meters in 2008 broke the record of a fellow Jamaican, Asafa Powell, who had run 9.74 in 2007… Bolt was born with scoliosis, a curvature of the lower spine, making his running exploits all the more remarkable. He told ESPN Magazine in 2011.Usain Bolt is a Jamaican sprinter. He's the record breaker of the 100m and 200m. He was born on August 21, 1986, he was born in Sherwood content. Usain is 1.95m tall and weighs 94kg.At high school, he started to get into athletics and in 2001 he got the 200m silver medal in the Jamaican high school championships.At the age of 15, Bolt was the sam height he is now (6′ 5″).Usain Bolt took that 2008 Olympic Games in Beijing by storm. He won the 100m in a record time of 9.69 seconds, and he won the 200m in a record time of 19.30 seconds. Along with his Jamaican teammates, Bolt also won gold in the 4x 100m relay.At the 2009 World Championships in Berlin, Bolt improved on his 100m world-record, winning the event in a time of 9.58 seconds. He also won the 200m in a new world-record time of 19.19 seconds.In the 2012 Olympic Games in London, Bolt won the 100m with an Olympic record time of 9.63 seconds. He also won gold in the 200m and the 4x100m relay. Bolt enjoys dancing, DJing and he still plays cricket. He has said he would like to play cricket in the Big Bash League (Australia’s Twenty league) and he has also said he wants to play football for Manchester United after he retires from athletic. just 15 old won the 200-meter dash at 2002 World Junior Championships in Kingston, Jamaica and became the youngest world-junior gold medalist ever.s. He has said he would like to play cricket in the Big Bash.He is 6 ft 5 inches in height – very tall for a sprinter.Usain Bolt became famous as the world's fastest man in 2008, the year he ran the 100 meters in a spectacular 9.69 seconds at the Beijing Olympic Games. Born in Jamaica, Usain Bolt was a speedster from the start: he was only 15 when he won a gold medal in the 200 meters at the 2002 World Junior Championships. He turned pro in 2004 and ran in the Olympics that year, but injuries and a genetic curvature of his spine delayed his development. In 2008, healthy and grown to a height of 6'5" tall, he exploded onto the scene by breaking the world record for the 100 meters with a run of 9.72 seconds in New York City on May 31st. At the Summer Olympics three months later, Bolt won three gold medals in the 100 meters (9.69 seconds), 200 meters (19.30 seconds), and 4x100 meter relay (37.10 seconds), all world-record times. Bolt gained almost as much fame for how he finished the 100 meters: easing up to raise his arms and pound his chest in celebration even before he crossed the finish line. The next year, in Berlin, he ran the 100 meters in a stunning 9.58 for a new record, more than a tenth of a second faster than anyone else had ever run the race. In 2012 he again won Olympic gold in the 100 meters (with a time of 9.63 seconds) and in the 200 meters (with a time of 19.32 seconds). Usain Bolt is known for his speed both on and off the track: he survived crashes while driving BMWs in 2009 and 2012. Regarded as the fastest person ever timed, he is the first man to hold both the 100 metres and 200 metres world records since fully automatic time measurements became mandatory in 1977. Along with his teammates, he also set the world record in the 4×100 metres relay. He is the reigning Olympic champion in these three events, and the first man at the modern Olympic Games to win six gold medals in sprinting, and an eleven-time World champion. He was the first in the modern Olympics era to achieve the "double double" of winning 100 m and 200 m titles at consecutive games (2008 and 2012) and topped this through the first "double triple" (including 4×100 m relays).Although gaining worldwide popularity for a sprint double victory at the Beijing Games, Bolt has had more victories as a 200 m runner. While he had not won any significant 100 m title prior to the 2008 Olympics, he had won numerous crowns in the 200 m event at the youth, junior and senior levels. Further, at the 2013 World Championships in Moscow, Bolt completed a hat-trick of 200 m world titles by winning his third straight gold in the event. His 2009 record breaking margin for 100 m, from 9.69 seconds (his own previous world record) to 9.58, is the highest since the start of fully automatic time measurements.Bolt's achievements in sprinting have earned him the media nickname "Lightning Bolt", and awards including the IAAF World Athlete of the Year, Track & Field Athlete of the Year, and Laureus World Sportsman of the Year (three times). He is the highest paid athlete ever in track and field.He has been called the world's most marketable athlete. By winning three gold medals at the 2015 World Championships, Bolt became the first athlete in the 32-year history of the IAAF athletics world championships to complete a "triple triple" making him the most successful athlete at the IAAF championships.On 14 plans to become a father when taking part in the London 2012 Olympics but February 2015, Bolt announced that he intends to retire from athletics after the 2017 World Championships in London.